1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method to segment a lesion in a medical image.
2. Description of Related Art
A Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system is used to detect and diagnose a lesion from an enormous amount of medical images. The CAD system segments a medical image including a region suspected to include a lesion, and provides a user with information about the lesion region and a location thereof. If the lesion segmentation information provided by the CAD system does not conform to criterion discrimination defined by the user, the user ignores the lesion segmentation, and manually segments again the region suspected to include the lesion. In this case, a point-based segmentation method to segment a lesion region by moving control points in a medical image is usually utilized. However, the point-based segmentation method requires a user to manually move control points. In addition, this method highly depends on the subjective criterion of the user.